


A Jedi in Coruscant

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Jedi Ben Solo, Prostitution, Senator Ben Solo, reylo in the distant future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Newly graduated from the Jedi Academy, 23 year-old Ben Solo is reluctant when his family sends him to Coruscant to represent Naboo as a senator. However, Ben soon realizes that there might be more to his assignment than he initially assumed, and he is actually where he needs to be.





	1. Introduction

The rising sun was barely visible over the polluted haze of the city. The four-person leisure shuttle approached the towering Senate building. Ben Solo sat back in the leather cushion and released a heavy sigh as he reviewed his agenda for the day.

“This Coruscant skyline is one of the most beautiful things in the world,” said the driver.

“Yeah,” said Ben not looking up from his holopad. “It’s great.”

“Senate hangar one?” asked the driver.

“Yep,” said Ben.

“I don’t get to drive many people up to hangar one,” said the driver. “What was your name again?”

“Ben Solo,” he answered. “I’m the new senator for Naboo.”

The shuttle driver glanced in the rear-view mirror and met the young man’s apathetic gaze. He studied his passenger’s angular nose, glistening shoulder-length hair, and plain brown attire that was visibly marred by dust patches.

“The new senator for Naboo?” The driver lowered the shuttle into the docking bay. “You?”

“I was surprised as you were, buddy,” said Ben.

He handed the driver a wad of credits from his pocket.

“Keep the change,” said Ben as he leapt out of the hovering shuttle.

The driver gazed open-mouthed at the stack of money in his hands.

* * *

“Senator Solo,” a tight-mouthed older woman greeted him as he entered the office. “At the very least you are punctual.

The long purple silk sleeves of her gown rustled as she offered a hand to Ben in greeting. He shook her hand and furrowed his brow.

“At least?” he questioned.

The woman sighed. “I must beg your pardon. We were hoping to get Leia Organa for the position rather than her 23 year-old son. However, we understand how busy your mother is.”

“And I suppose you must be Berin Shar,” said Ben.

“Yes, I have been sent here to serve as your aide and help you settle into your new role.” She nodded. “And I certainly have my work cut out for me.”

Ben raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t worry. Your bloodline along with your academic credentials were enough to convince the Naberrie Parliament to accept your assignment,” Berin said. “At least for now.”

“For now?” said Ben.

“Familial connections can only take you so far even in politics,” said Berin.

“And what would you suggest?” said Ben.

“Well,” she said gazing critically at a patch of dirt on Ben’s shirt. “We can at least start with dressing you for the part.”

“Give me a break,” Ben laughed. “I had barely passed my last trial at the Jedi Academy before they told me I had to go straight to Coruscant.”

Ben patted the lightsaber attached to his belt.

“Be that as it may,” said Berin. “But we can’t have you meeting the chancellor covered in the filth of the galaxy.”

Ben followed Berin into a spacious walk in closet.

“You may use any of the garments in this closet as you see fit,” said Berin.

Berin searched through the garment rack next to her and reached for something.

“Here,” she said. “What about this?”

“I am not wearing that,” said Ben as he looked at the bright blue robe in Berin’s hands as if it were about to come alive and start attacking him.

Berin sighed. “And then what will you wear?”

Ben looked over the garments before reaching for a black velvet tunic with golden trim on the collar and sleeves.

“I’ll wear this,” said Ben.

“Can you maybe throw a little bit of color in there?” asked Berin.

“I’ll add a red sash at my waist,” said Ben. “Is that enough color for you?”

“Very well, Senator Solo,” said Berin. “You can get ready in the dressing room and join me back in your office when you are ready.”

After getting dressed, Ben studied himself in the mirror and noticed that the new clothes made him stand slightly straightener. He nodded at himself with approval before following Berin’s directions to meet the chancellor.

* * *

Mon Mothma and her councillors were waiting for Ben when he entered the brightly lit conference room. Ben squinted slightly from the light tapering in from the floor-to-ceiling windows surrounding the room. Mon was dressed in a white robe, and the light seemed to radiate around her.

“I like to work with natural light as much as I can,” said Mon with a slight smile.

Ben straightened his posture remembering he was standing in front of the chancellor.

“Chancellor Mothma, good morning,” said Ben.

“Senator Solo,” said Mon. “The last time we met, you were much younger. And I recall you saying something to the effect of ‘never being caught dead’ following in your mother’s footsteps.”

A few of the councilors tittered with amusement. Ben gave a self-deprecating grin and nodded.

“Well,” said Ben. “I am going to be upfront about feeling like my mother tricked me into going into politics by asking Master Luke to send me here as my first assignment after finishing at the academy. But that being said, I assure you that I will do my best to do a good job in this role, and I look forward to working with you.”

Mon laughed softly. “I appreciate your sincerity. You will find that it is a rare trait here in Coruscant. Now, let’s all take a seat and begin.”

Mon sat at the head of the long table. She began discussing the recent dispute over custom fee regulations over a rare variety of mushroom growing in the Naboo swamps. Ben tried to force himself not to drift off, and he occasionally read from the notes Berin had given him regarding the Naboo Parliament’s position on the regulations.

“I think we can compromise,” said Mon. “But the fees have not been adjusted in decades, so a slight increase may have to be necessary.”

Ben began to part his lips to read off the next rebuttal on his list. Before he could speak, he had leaped out of his chair, his Force senses urging him to act before his mind could catch up. Ben held out his hand, and the blaster bolt that would have struck Mon was frozen in midair.

The councilors streamed from the room in a panic as Mon’s security detail charged in front of her.

“It was as I feared,” said Mon, looking in the direction of the shot. “I have received several threats against my life recently.”

Ben followed her gaze, and a figure dressed in all black stood from the balcony in the building across from them.

“Well,” said Ben. “We will have to do something about that then.”

Ben reached for his lightsaber and ran from the room. As he started pursuing the assailant, Ben realized that he might not have been sent to Coruscant for a dull political position after all. 


	2. Lotus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tracks the mysterious person who tried to assassinate Mon to an unexpected place.

Ben sprinted after the black-cloaked assailant through the crowded streets of Coruscant. As they approached the bustling shopping district, Ben leaped over a group of slow pedestrians arguing over where to have lunch. Ben nearly missed the black cloak swish around the corner into a back alley. He made a sharp left and dashed through the narrow passage.

“You’d better stop right now or you’re really going to regret it!” Ben shouted after the figure.

When the figure showed no indication of slowing down, Ben lifted his hand to stop them with the Force. The figure was frozen in place for a moment before the head tilted towards him. Ben tried to get a look at the person’s face. Before he could do so, the figure had disappeared within a blink of an eye.

Ben stared in disbelief at the spot where the cloaked person had been standing. When Ben stepped closer, he noticed that they had dropped something on the pavement. His eyes widened in disbelief when after he examined it.

_Red Lotus Loyalty Card_

The punch card was well worn and had the address of the establishment on the back. Ben sighed. At least he had somewhere to begin his investigation.

* * *

Ben leaned on a display of brightly colored necklaces as he observed the large building across from the merchant’s stall. He looked back down at the card and up at the same ornate flowers surrounding the brightly emblazoned sign.

“That’s definitely it,” said Ben.

“Hey, excuse me, mister!”

Ben turned to the face of an indignant young woman.

“Are you actually going to buy something or were you just planning on slouching over the merchandise all day?” she crossed her arms with a scowl.

Ben raised an eyebrow. “What’s a kid doing in the red light district?”

“I’m not a kid,” she said. “I’m thirteen!”

“Whatever you say, kid,” said Ben.

“She lives here,” said an older humanoid woman wearing goggles on her head.

Ben whirled around in surprise. He had not noticed her earlier due to the stall displays blocking his view of her slight stature.

“Uh, are you her mother?” asked Ben.

“No,” said the woman. “She was born in that brothel across the street. I just agreed to take care of her and teach her to become a merchant. My name is Maz by the way.”

“And my name is Rey,” said the young girl confidently.

“I’m Be-” he began.

“Yes,” said Maz. “I’ve heard about you, Ben Solo. So tell us, what is such a respectable senator from a respectable family such as yourself doing in these parts?”

Ben blushed. “I’m just doing some research. On that building.”

Rey looked at him suspiciously.

“That sounds made up,” said Rey as she straightened the necklaces that Ben had leaned on.

Maz narrowed her eyes. “It does sound made up, doesn’t it?”

Ben felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck.

Ben swallowed. “Look, the truth is that I am after somebody that comes here sometimes. Someone dangerous.”

“The whole place is full of dangerous people,” said Maz. “That hardly narrows it down.”

“Well, I’m going to take a look,” said Ben.

“Would you like one of our protection charms before you go?” said Maz. “There is an unsettling aura about that establishment.”

Ben sighed heavily. “I think I will manage.”

He stepped towards the brightly lit building.

“Come back if you change your mind!” said Maz.

* * *

Ben swallowed nervously as he entered the red and golden front hall of the brothel. A blue Twi’lek in a glittering floor-length golden dress approached him with a smile.

“Good afternoon and welcome to the Red Lotus,” she said. “How may I help you today?”

“I-I’m not here for-” Ben stammered. “ _You know_ . . .”

“Huh?” said the Twi’lek.

He handed her the punch card.

“Someone dropped their card on the street,” said Ben. “I wanted to make sure they it back.”

“How kind of you, sir,” said the Twi’lek. “And would you also be interested in any of our services?”

Ben cleared his throat. He had to get some excuse to have a look around the place.

“Do you have a brochure or something I could look over?” he asked.

“Of course,” she said, gesturing to a row of chairs. “Just take a seat while I go get one in the back.”

“Great,” said Ben, having no intention of sitting down.

When she stepped away, Ben looked around the entryway. Besides the bright decorations, it looked like an ordinary house. Ben was not sure what Maz had meant when she called the place unsettling. Ben looked up at a tall spiral staircase that led upstairs. Ben looked back at the doorway where the Twi’lek had disappeared. She did not seem to be coming back soon, so Ben took his chances and stepped up the staircase as quietly as possible.

When he reached the upper floor, he froze as he sensed a sudden shift in the Force. It was a dark, cold feeling that sent a shudder down his spine. Ben followed it to the end of the hallway and paused in front of a crimson red door.

Ben turned the handle, but it was locked.

“There you are!” said the Twi’lek woman coming up behind him.

“I just wanted to get a look at the, uh, setup here,” said Ben.

“Of course,” she said. “You can take a look at any of the rooms on this floor. However, that room is the proprietor’s room, so it is off limits for guests.”

“Oh so this is the proprietor’s room,” said Ben. “Do they also, uh . . . offer their services?”

“Oh, goodness no,” the Twi’lek giggled. “The proprietor inherited this business from his mother, and he pretty much just makes sure things run smoothly around here.”

“So your boss is a nice guy, then?” asked Ben.

“Oh sure,” said the Twi’lek. “The only time he’s not nice is when he has to rough up a guest who isn’t behaving properly.”

“Right,” said Ben.

“And my name is Kiara, by the way,” she said, flirtatiously. “And I _do_ offer my services here.”

Ben swallowed nervously. Kiara handed him a booklet.

“If you make your first booking with me, I’ll give you a discount since you were so nice bringing back that customer card!” said Kiara.

Ben opened the catalog and his face flushed deep red as he flipped through the pages.

“These are just a few of our services,” said Kiara. “Feel free to discuss any other specific needs.”

“Right,” said Ben, glancing back at the red door. “Do you have any openings for tomorrow?”

“I sure do,” said Kiara. “Half hour or an hour?”

“Uh, half hour,” said Ben.

“And what did you have in mind?” she asked.

Ben pointed at something in the catalog.

“Conventional tastes I see,” said Kiara. “Perhaps we can work on remedying that.”

“Uh, I-” Ben stammered.

Kiara laughed. “I’m just teasing you. Now let me pencil you in for tomorrow. And we can start you on your own punch card!”

* * *

Maz laughed at the expression on Ben’s face when he walked out of the brothel.

“Didn’t believe me did you?” said Maz.

“The proprietor of that place,” said Ben. “Who is he? I sensed the dark side of the Force coming from his room.”

Maz looked over to where Rey was distracted with a haggling customer.

“How much time do you have?” asked Maz.

“All the time you need,” said Ben.

“Then how about you buy me a cup of tea around the corner,” said Maz. “And maybe I will tell you a few things about the proprietor of the Red Lotus.”

“I guess I don’t really have a choice now, do I?” said Ben with smirk.

Maz stood up from her chair and joined him on the pavement.

“There is always a choice, Ben Solo,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the Fourth be with you!!!


End file.
